


Autumn

by h6shi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Seventeen - Freeform, hansoon, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h6shi/pseuds/h6shi
Summary: Hansol is everything Soonyoung has been missing.





	

Hansol smiles back at him, just a little, lowering his gaze and head along. His pale face, now bright with a smile, contrasts against his night dark hair and so do his teeth, standing there like a line of soldiers, against his almost purple lips; shade caused by chewing. And he would have smiled at the boy in front of him way sooner, but he could not let Soonyoung know that he is the one to make him feel this way.

Soonyoung is looking at him, almost staring at the lovely, yet messy sight happening before his eyes. He smiles even harder than he was, probably from satisfaction and happiness, and his nose scrunches up unintentionally before his eyes disappear and form lines with lashes.

Hansol notices the effect he has at the older and flushes him a brighter smile this time with his face up and drying tears against the soft skin. 

Soonyoung then thinks how beautiful would it be to take the other by his jaw, to press his lips against his own; and Soonyoung doesn't think anymore, he does just that.

When his fingertips come in with the contact of Hansol's skin, he feels the tears under his jawline, resting there after rolling down his face. His heart slightly drops at the feeling, but then he notices youngers breath ghosting over his lips and he cannot help, but to let out a sigh before closing his eyes and the distance between their faces.

Soonyoung feels like spring, Hansol thinks, tastes like a summer night and soothes him like winter. But outside is autumn and the calendar is reading middle of October, and that's exactly how Hansol is like; everything Soonyoung has been missing. Every rain and storm, every calm night, sunrise and sunset, and every shade of brown, orange and yellow.

Soonyoung can taste all the swallowed tears and screams on his tongue and feels as if he could actually cry, but Hansol grabs him by the neck and brings himself closer to the older. He feels good, better even, like this, in his grip, in his arms and Soonyoung can sense it, feel it, Hansol is finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i like writing random drabbles and shipping almost non-existent ships


End file.
